Home
by halcyon calamity
Summary: "Bolin looked at him strangely. 'Didn't Korra tell you? She's going back to the South Pole tomorrow morning.'" - Set one month after the season finale, ideally before book 2.


**who**: makorra.

asdfghjkl;afjkg *dies*

**why: **Okay, let me get this straight. I do not like Mako as a character. Yes, I think he is attractive (of course!). But he was such a jerk to both Korra and Asami, so even with his hotness, I couldn't like him. Am I the only one who feels this way?

But for some reason, Makorra gives me the feels. THE GODDAMN FEELS. I don't even know why.

So I vented by writing this story.

**where: **canonverse.

**when:** Ideally between the season finale and the first episode of Book 2.

* * *

Home

* * *

It had been a month after Amon - or Noatak, depending on how one viewed it - had disappeared. No one really knew for sure if he was dead, but they liked to think that he was. Tarrlok's remains had been found a few days later, floating into Yue Bay. The city had held a lavish funeral for him, immortalizing him for his final act of justice, and as their councilman.

With the Equalists mainly put to rest, Tenzin and the other elders worked to rebuild Republic City from scratch, brick by brick, piece by piece. It was clear that the worst was over, and that peaceful times were in sight.

The Probending Arena had been one of the first structures to be rebuilt. Bolin had immediately thrown himself back into the sport. Despite his younger brother's begging, Mako did not return as the captain of the Fire Ferrets, but joined police training instead. Chief Beifong had decided to create a separate task force involving non-metalbenders, and Mako had eagerly been one of the first to join.

And Korra was all over the place. After restoring the citizens' bending - which had taken a full two weeks - she had been working with the Chief, as well as with Tenzin and the other councilmembers, to create a peaceful environment for benders and non-benders alike.

Other than that, Mako didn't really know what she was up to these days.

Ever since the night Korra had regained her bending, she and Mako hadn't talked much.

(Or at all.)

Each of them had just been so wrapped up in their own matters, and now that they didn't have practices together, they had no chance to meet. Added was the fact that Mako and Bolin had moved off of Air Temple Island.

He caught glimpses of her, sometimes, at the Police Academy. He shifted uncomfortably when she cast those questioning eyes at him, the eyes that spoke of confusion.

Mako had little time to spare, with his intense, grueling training, and yet he sought her out - unsuccessfully. She seemed to be everywhere and nowhere - Mako simply couldn't catch up. There was a flurry of fanfare wherever she went - _the Avatar, the one who saved us all!_ - and yet she just seemed to elude his grasp.

He thought that maybe, she was avoiding him.

* * *

Mako was dead tired after training that day. He was currently lounging on the couch of their new apartment - with stable jobs, the brothers no longer had to make do with the attic above the arena. Bolin had arrived home earlier that day, so it had been his turn to pick up dinner as well. The dumplings were tasty, but a bit bland - maybe it was because of the fact that Bolin _always _brought home dumplings.

"Yo, bro," Bolin said through a mouthful of food, "Korra left something for you earlier."

Mako instantly sat up straighter. Korra had finally stopped avoiding him? "Really?"

Bolin managed to swallow his food before continuing. "Yep," he nodded, pointing his chopsticks over to the front door. Mako spotted the small parcel, wrapped in paper and tied with string, next to the door.

Mako rushed over, crouching down and carefully unwrapping the package as to not rip the paper.

He gaped.

"They're her armbands."

"Really?" Bolin peeked over his bowl curiously. "I guess that makes sense."

Mako didn't understand. Korra's armbands were a part of her - he'd never seen her without them. Surely she wouldn't just randomly give them away?

She hadn't been thinking straight, he decided. "I'll go tomorrow to Air Temple Island and return them. She's going to regret leaving them."

"'You'd have to return them tonight, though."

Mako turned around and stared at Bolin. An unpleasant feeling settled in his stomach. "Tonight?"

Bolin looked at him strangely. "Didn't Korra tell you? She's going back to the South Pole tomorrow morning."

* * *

"Korra."

Korra whirled around, then sighed as she spotted a breathless Mako in the doorway. "Mako. What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? _What am I doing here? _I think you know well." Mako held up the armbands in his clenched fist. His teeth gritted. "Care to explain this?"

Korra sighed again, then crossed her arms. "My duty in Republic City is done. Tenzin and Lin can handle the rest of the rebuilding perfectly fine, so now it's time for me to go home."

"No," Mako said, stepping closer to her. "Republic City _is _your home."

"No, it's _not_!" She was angry now, her eyes practically alighting with fire. "All Republic City has brought me is trouble. I shouldn't have come here in the first place. I thought, with Amon gone, that everything would be perfect. But I'm still insecure and -"

"Insecure?" he interrupted. "_Insecure?_" He let out a bitter laugh. "What do you know about insecure? It's been a month and you won't even talk to me, and then I suddenly hear you're leaving, and you've apparently told everyone _but _me -"

"_You _won't talk to _me_!" Korra cried out, flinging her hands in the air. "You... you... _jerk_! I've been trying to look for you all month, and I even showed up at the Police Academy a few times, but you ignored me and looked away! And I didn't know what to do, because I thought -"

"You were looking for me?"

"Of _course_ I was looking for you, dimwit! I told you I loved you didn't I? When we came back to Republic City, you acted as if nothing had happened -"

"I told you I loved you too!" Mako exclaimed. "And _I_ was looking for _you_, but it seemed like _you _were avoiding _me, _and then -"

"Just _shut up_!"

Mako and Korra both looked to the open doorway to see Jinora, standing there defiantly, uncharacteristic for the ten-year-old. "The important thing is that you two aren't avoiding each other and you're finally face-to-face, okay? So can you just get together already?"

The two teenagers looked at each other sheepishly. Jinora _hmphed _and disappeared down the hallway.

Silence overtook the pair.

"You weren't going to say goodbye," Mako said quietly. "Even after everything, you weren't going to."

Korra looked up from the floor. "I thought you wouldn't want me to." She sighed once more, then closed her eyes. "I was so ready to leave everything behind and head back to the Southern Water Tribe. My family, and Master Katara..."

Mako quickly pulled Korra into a hug. "Hey, I understand that you want to go back. If I was gone from Bolin for that long, I'd be going crazy too." He felt her smile against his chest. "By the way, how were you going to get back to the South Pole?"

Korra pulled away abruptly, then smirked. "Actually, Iroh offered to escort me with his fleet."

"Oh, I see where this is going." Mako tried his hardest to pout, failing miserably. "No 'general' in front of his name? It must be getting pretty serious."

Korra let out a laugh. "Who knew Mr. Cool Guy had a sense of humor?" She watched him for a moment, then pulled him into a searing kiss.

Mako broke away first, panting and dazed. "So you're not going home, right?"

Korra smiled, then put her hand over his heart. "My home is right here."

They stayed like that for a while, foreheads resting against each other.

And then:

"_You should come to the South Pole with me!"_

_A groan. "Anything for you, Korra."_

"_...oh, yeah, and can I have my armbands back?"_

* * *

And that's why they go to the South Pole for Book 2.

Did I just write fluff?

This is my first LoK/A:tla story, so review!


End file.
